


Tales of Fantasia: The World of Fantasia

by Rowena_Bensel



Series: Tales of Fantasia: A Multi-Fandom Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Prologue, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowena_Bensel/pseuds/Rowena_Bensel
Summary: For as long as anyone can remember, the land of Fantasia has been home to a multitude of fantastic creatures. But no matter their customs, one tradition is upheld by all kingdoms and institutes: the yearly Tribute Festival, where all cities, villages, and towns open their gates to the creatures and offer them gifts of crafts, foods and drinks. Many beliefs say it is to thank the creatures for their ancestors helping humanity fend off great evil long ago, Unicron or Abeloth, or the Forgotten Ones, depending on who you asked. Others simply say it is to try and promote unity among the many species of the land.This collection of tales might not all start at a Tribute Festival, or even end at one, but the Festival always has a part to play, no matter how small.~~~A prologue and collection of worldbuilding notes for my Tales of Fantasia series.
Series: Tales of Fantasia: A Multi-Fandom Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538815
Kudos: 1





	Tales of Fantasia: The World of Fantasia

For as long as anyone can remember, the land of Fantasia has been home to a multitude of fantastic creatures. The most numerous and, some would say, mundane species is that of the humans. And they are not so mundane as they may say, with mages being quite common among their people. Others who inhabit this world include elves, seraphim, demons, dragons, sirens, nymphs, raiju, arachne, oni, and so many more it would take near an hour to list them all. Each has their own customs and ways, some more aligned to the ambiguous classification of Light, some to the Dark, and many to the shades in between.

While villages and towns grow and shrink, and the exact borders of the various nations change over the years, six general regions of the continent have formed. In the northern mountains, the Demonic Kingdom resides, with its capital Kaon sitting at the base of the Unmaker's Spire. A kingdom consisting mostly of those considered Dark, it is ruled peacefully by the Demon King Megatron. Opposite him, in the southern mountains, the seraphim Optimus Prime rules over the Primeian Kingdom from Iacon and the mount of Primus's Rest, consisting of many creatures that are considered light. To the west, on the highest peaks that form that range, many winged creatures fall under the rule of the Dragon King, a position contested greatly in recent years. South of the Primeian Kingdom's mountains, a vast grassland that gives way to desert is home to the nomadic tribes of the Conclave, a mix of mostly elves clans, orc tribes, and others displaced from their northern homeland. And lastly, but in no way least, the breadbasket plains and forests of the land fall under the rule of many human and a few elven kingdoms and marches.

The human kingdoms of Fantasia are each a mix of traditions, customs and superstitions concerning their local creature neighbors. Those who live in the foothills and forests close to the mountain kingdoms welcome open trade with their neighbors, and cross-species marriages and half-blooded children are common. In the innermost and coastal cities and kingdoms however, creatures are often viewed with suspicion, and some have banned their presence all together except on diplomatic business.

But no matter their customs, one tradition is upheld by all kingdoms and institutes: the yearly Tribute Festival, where all cities, villages, and towns open their gates to the creatures and offer them gifts of crafts, foods and drinks. Many beliefs say it is to thank the creatures for their ancestors helping humanity fend off great evil long ago, Unicron or Abeloth, or the Forgotten Ones, depending on who you asked. Others simply say it is to try and promote unity among the many species of the land.

This collection of tales might not all start at a Tribute Festival, or even end at one, but the Festival always has a part to play, no matter how small.


End file.
